El acuerdo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Ricardo Vallejo escuchó aquella profecía, no creyó que fuera a cumplirse jamás. Magia hispanii


**EL ACUERDO**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii pertenece a Sorg—esp._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Magia a través de la historia" del Foro de las Expansiones._

* * *

 **1**

 **La vidente**

Ricardo no había crecido en el mejor barrio de Madrid. Sus vecinos eran pobres como ratas y subsistían gracias a trabajos mal pagados o trapicheos varios. Los edificios se caían a pedazos y los parques eran lugares hasta cierto punto peligrosos. Sin embargo, comparado con aquel lugar, resultaba hasta lujoso.

Era la primera vez que visitaba Las Barranquillas. Torquemada ya le había enviado a antros de toda clase y condición pero ninguno era tan decadente como aquel poblado chabolista. Los coches abandonados se pudrían entre casetas fabricadas con materiales que difícilmente podrían resistir los envites del mal tiempo. Los cables eléctricos, conectados ilegalmente a la red general, no llegaban a todas las viviendas y, como no podía ser de otra forma, no existía alcantarillado.

Ricardo arrugó la nariz cuando respiró aquel aire por primera vez. Supo que tardaría días en desprenderse de aquel olor dulzón y agrio y se arrepintió de no haberse aplicado un hechizo antes de bajar del coche del jefe. A su derecha, unos niños que no tendrían más de tres años jugaban desnudos sobre un montículo de neumáticos y más allá un tipo con corbata estrechaba la mano de un camello.

—Chico, camina.

Torquemada acababa de darle una colleja. Sus instrucciones fueron claras. No hablar, no escuchar, no mirar. Durante el tiempo que durara aquel negocio, era sordo, ciego y mudo. Y, aunque de forma inconsciente, acababa de saltarse una de esas normas. Sabedor de que el jefe no tenía ni pizca de paciencia, estiró el cuello y bajó la mirada, centrando su atención en los charcos del suelo.

Caminaron durante aproximadamente cinco minutos. Las chabolas se sucedían, así como los yonkis y los niños más asilvestrados que había conocido jamás. Ricardo se había percatado de la presencia de varios individuos que no les quitaban ojo de encima y, puesto que Torquemada no les dio más importancia, supuso que eran esbirros del tipo al que iban a visitar.

El jefe no dio demasiadas pistas. Le dijo que iban a ver a uno de los hombres que manejaban el cotarro en Las Barranquillas. Posiblemente se tratara de un brujo porque, aunque a Torquemada no le importaba lo más mínimo hacer tratos con ingenuos, prefería que otros se encargaran de esa clase de negocios.

Ricardo no esperaba llegar tan pronto a su destino, y mucho menos que dicho destino tuviera aquel aspecto. Y es que en medio de toda aquella miserable suciedad se alzaba una auténtica mansión con la fachada de mármol blanco y una gran verja metálica a su alrededor. Llamaba tanto la atención que no le cupo la menor duda de que estaba encantada para que los ingenuos percibieran su presencia de forma muy distinta.

Torquemada se detuvo frente a la verja exterior y esperó. También sabía que los hombres de su futuro socio comercial le habían puesto sobre aviso y apenas movió un músculo durante los dos minutos que estuvieron esperando allí fuera. Ricardo estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero recordó que era mudo y posiblemente se ahorró un buen calambrazo mágico.

Finalmente dos hombres recios fueron a buscarles. No eran muy altos pero se les veía fuertes y bien tonificados. Tenían la piel muy morena, el pelo negro rizado y los ojos almendrados. Vestían con trajes que pretendían ser elegantes pero resultaban ridículos al ser tan blancos y estar tan exageradamente adornados. No mencionaron palabra y se limitaron a guiarlos hacia la casa.

La inmensa puerta roja se abrió en cuanto subieron el último escalón. Un hombre ataviado con una túnica que parecía de terciopelo y que llevaba numerosos collares de oro pendiendo de su cuello, les recibió con una mirada interrogante. En realidad miró a Torquemada, ya que hasta entonces nadie había prestado atención a Ricardo.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde casa, Tomás. Pasa.

Torquemada obedeció. Ricardo dudó un instante pero uno de los tipos que les había servido de guía le dio un golpecito en el hombro, instándolo a caminar. Así pues, pronto se vio en el interior de un recibidor inmenso y de decoración un tanto estrafalaria. Todo en esa casa era exagerado y recargado, un ataque frontal al buen gusto.

—He preparado un pequeño ágape en mi despacho. Allí podremos hablar.

En esa ocasión no le permitieron acompañar a los dos hombres. Los matones le miraron de forma muy fea antes de desaparecer tras Torquemada y su anfitrión. Así pues, Ricardo se quedó solo, observando la gran escalera de madera y los numerosos marcos que pendían de la pared y que contenían fotografías en movimiento. Movido por la curiosidad, se acercó a ellas para observar a los numerosos miembros de la familia de aquel hombre.

—Niño. Ven.

La voz le sobresaltó. Ricardo giró la cabeza y acertó a ver la colorida falda de la anciana que había hablado. La orden fue clara y no admitía réplica alguna pero no se movió del sitio. No es que fuera un cobarde pero si Torquemada se enteraba de que estaba fisgando por la casa de su socio, se pillaría un cabreo importante.

—¿Estás sordo? ¡Qué vengas!

La mujer había vuelto. Tenía el pelo largo y gris un poco alborotado y usaba ropas coloridas que no parecían muy propias de su edad. No era muy alta y sí estaba bastante rechoncha. Aunque tenía la nariz ganchuda, Ricardo pensó que en su juventud podría haber sido una mujer guapa. De hecho, aún conservaba unos ojos negros tan repletos de energía que le estremecieron.

Ricardo dudó pero supo que debía obedecer. Siguió a la anciana tras una puerta que permanecía oculta al otro lado de la escalera y entró a una habitación pequeña, tapizada de arriba a abajo y con una mesa camilla en el centro. Hacía un calor insoportable y el olor a incienso lo mareó un poco, pero hizo caso de la mujer cuando le indicó que se sentara en una silla de madera, justo frente al lugar que ella ocupó en la citada mesa.

—Dame tu mano.

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba frente a una bruja gitana que posiblemente iba a adivinarle el futuro. Por la ciudad había visto a unas cuantas que se dedicaban a esos menesteres, aunque en su mayoría eran ingenuas que pretendían timar a los turistas.

—La fortuna no siempre ha estado de tu lado, pero eres fuerte. Sabes cómo sobrevivir.

Ricardo alzó las cejas y supo que no estaba ante una timadora.

—Veo muy sufrimiento en tu camino pero también mucha dicha. Y traición.

La anciana le miró con los ojos entornados, como reprochándole algo que aún no había ocurrido. ¿O quizá esa mirada era de aprobación? Abrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo más pero se quedó paralizada un instante. Se puso tan pálida que Ricardo incluso se preocupó. Entonces ella le agarró con ambas manos y tembló un poco.

—Eres tú… Tú eres el patriarca que lo cambiará todo.

Ricardo no entendió a qué se refería. Por fortuna, la anciana decidió sacarle de dudas pronunciando unas palabras que, por suerte, no eran crípticas en absoluto. Porque vaya manía que tenían algunos adivinos de hablar en clave, que no había quién les entendiera.

—En el futuro, los hijos de Belchite intentarán destruir la magia de nuestros ancestros. Serán tus descendientes los que luchen contra ellos.

—¿Mis descendientes?

Pero si no siquiera tenía novia. ¿Qué descendientes iba a poder tener un chico como él? Quería más información pero la anciana comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos.

—Rápido. Vete. Si no te encuentran en el recibidor…

Paseó un dedo índice por delante de su cuello y Ricardo no necesitó oír nada más. De forma un tanto atropellada, se puso en pie y regresó a su lugar. Pensó en lo que la anciana le había dicho durante unos cinco minutos, pero con los años lo fue borrando de su memoria. Siempre tuvo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

* * *

 **2**

 **El delincuente**

Hacía un día estupendo. La primavera era la estación favorita de Ricardo Vallejo porque no hacía ni demasiado frío ni demasiado calor y porque acostumbraba a llover de vez en cuando y él adoraba el olor a tierra mojada. Esa mañana amaneció soleada y, puesto que era domingo y no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, decidió salir al jardín para disfrutar de una temperatura muy agradable. Se preparó una jarra entera de zumo de naranja (Julia posiblemente frunciría un poco el ceño porque aquello era demasiado azúcar aunque al menos no era bollería industrial), cogió el último libro que había decidido leerse y se tumbó bajo un árbol para relajarse y no hacer nada más.

Julia hubiera estado encantada de acompañarlo si no se hubiera marchado de compras. Por lo visto necesitaba unos zapatos nuevos y también quería pasarse por la peluquería porque las canas comenzaban a notársele otra vez y a ella no se le daban nada bien esa clase de hechizos de belleza. Ricardo pensó por un momento que bien podría hablar con Amelia para que le echara un cable, aunque últimamente andaba tan liada que ni siquiera le dedicaba el tiempo suficiente a su propio cabello. Era lo que pasaba cuando tenías tu primer nieto, que no dejabas pasar un instante sin visitarlo.

Ricardo sonrió. Había llovido mucho desde que Mónica viniera al mundo. Era plenamente consciente de lo inadecuado que era pensarlo, pero es que era su favorita. Claro que quería a todos sus nietos por igual, faltaría más, pero Moni fue la primera y durante mucho tiempo fue la única. De hecho, llegó a pensar que no vendría ninguno más y la disfrutó como ningún abuelo había disfrutado a una nieta jamás. Además, era la que más se parecía a él. Tenían un carácter bastante parecido. Moni había heredado su determinación, su mirada un tanto torva en según qué momentos y su sonrisa. Y en los negocios era una maravilla, mucho más lista que Darío, con un olfato que ni el propio Ricardo había tenido jamás.

Un portento de niña que además le había dado a sus primeros bisnietos, chicarrones físicamente clavados a su padre y tan nobles que daban ganas de achucharlos todo el rato. Mónica iba a ser una sucesora excelente. Sus otros nietos poseían diversos talentos que todos habían sabido explotar de una forma u otra pero Mónica era la nieta de los negocios. Y le encantaba, diantres.

Pensó en los demás. Rodrigo y Santiago tiraron por el mundo del deporte y, Ricardo debía reconocerlo, sí que habían sacado algo de su talento para moverse en el mundo empresarial porque eran dueños de una cadena de gimnasios repartidos por toda la Federación mágica. Darío había dejado atrás su rebeldía adolescente, convirtiéndose en uno de los rompedores de maldiciones más afamados de la Europa mágica. Sarita prometía convertirse en una excelente sanadora y Richi…

Ricardo sonrió. A veces pensaba que Richi le había salido un poco rana dedicándose a la política. Aunque podría haber sido peor. Podría haberse hecho auror. Fue inevitable que una risita se le escapara. Compartían nombre, sí, pero no estaba seguro de que ese nieto en particular se le pareciera demasiado. Físicamente era como el abuelo Alberto y el carácter era muy similar al de la abuela Cecilia. O quizá le recordaba más a Sara Amatriaín, la mujer que tanto le marcara en el pasado.

Bueno, para ser franco debía reconocer que ninguno de sus nietos era tan cabezota como Richi. Ni tan rencoroso. Y esos dos rasgos eran puramente Vallejo. Pero por lo demás, era tan responsable como Cecilia y tan astuto con la difunta Sara. Se había hecho político por pura vocación y no se manejaba nada mal en aquellos menesteres. Ciertamente perdió las últimas elecciones pero seguía trabajando con el mismo tesón de siempre y prometía. Prometía mucho.

Resultaba irónico pensar que un Vallejo pudiera ser Ministro de Magia. Un brujo con apellido muggle, descendiente de un ladronzuelo reconvertido en empresario de dudosa reputación. Descendiente también de una familia mágica cuyas raíces se perdían muchos siglos atrás.

Su nieto tomando decisiones sobre el mundo mágico. Increíble.

Si no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, no lograría leer nada. Ricardo cruzó las piernas, abrió el libro y justo entonces se escuchó el ruido de una aparición a su lado. Le sorprendió ver a Julia de regreso, habida cuenta del tiempo que siempre se tomaba cuando salía de compras. ¿Cuánto había estado fuera? ¿Diez minutos?

—Esos zapatos han debido gustarte mucho –Bromeó

Pero Julia no estaba para chanzas. Le agarró del brazo y le metió prisa.

—Tenemos que poner la televisión.

Ricardo alzó las cejas y no se hizo de rogar. Se dirigieron rápidamente al salón y Julia activó la televisión holográfica de última generación que habían adquirido en las últimas Navidades. Claro que la televisión había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. Ya no existían los canales de antaño y uno podía ver lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera. Y por lo visto Julia quería ver el noticiario. Frente a los ojos de ambos apareció una imagen de la Puerta del Sol de Madrid y...

¿Eso eran dos magos batiéndose en duelo delante de centenares de personas?

—¡Oh, mierda!

Eso mismo pensó el Ministro de Magia cuando contempló la escena desde el despacho del Ministerio.

* * *

 **3**

 **Amancio Torres**

—No podemos consentirlo más. Siglos y siglos aguantando sus desmanes y ahora esto. Debemos tomar medidas contra ellos. ¡Arrebatarles la magia de ser necesario!

Era bueno. Ricardo no lo soportaba pero debía reconocer que Amancio Torres, candidato a sustituir al actual Ministro de Magia, tenía labia. Su discurso encendido calaba entre la población y la gente reunida junto a la Casa de las Tradiciones de Toledo aplaudió. El enfado de la mayoría era comprensible pero Ricardo dudaba de que comprendieran el verdadero significado de las palabras de Amancio Torres.

Arrebatar la magia a un mago era una barbaridad. Ni siquiera se hacía con los peores criminales, ¿cómo iban a hacérselo a centenares de personas? Era absurdo y sin embargo podía convertirse en una realidad. Después de todo Torres ya había conseguido que los mantuvieran bajo custodia. ¿Por qué no llegar más lejos?

Julia apagó la televisión. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos le temblaban ligeramente, así que debía estar muy enfadada. Ricardo le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado y suspiraron al unísono cuando se abrazaron.

—Esto es una locura.

Sí que lo era. Una locura que había empezado dos meses antes, cuando dos brujos de etnia gitana se liaron a hechizos delante de miles de muggles. De millones, en realidad, puesto que las imágenes pronto dieron la vuelta al mundo. El gobierno de la Federación fue incapaz de controlar aquel tremendo desastre y pidió ayuda a una comunidad internacional que, efectivamente, ayudó pero que también impuso graves sanciones a la comunidad mágica hispanii.

Ricardo había vivido lo suficiente como para saber que ese escándalo pronto se olvidaría pero por lo pronto la gente andaba muy alterada. El Wizengamont había exigido que los magos se segregaran por completo del mundo mágico, que se prohibiera a los brujos visitar lugares muggles, que no se permitieran las uniones entre magos y no magos. Sabían perfectamente que dichas exigencias no se cumplirían pero el hecho de plantearlas había caldeado los ánimos. Eso y el dinero que la broma les estaba costando a todos los brujos de la Federación, habían hecho que muchos buscaran un culpable, un enemigo común: el pueblo gitano.

No le extrañaba en absoluto que Amancio Torres escupiera sapos y culebras contra ellos. Durante años, el grupo político salido directamente de Belchite había intentando convencer a la comunidad mágica de los peligrosos que eran los muggles y los _sangresucias_ , abogando por un mundo más exclusivo que supuestamente protegiera a la magia de sus enemigos. Como era de esperar, el discurso no caló entre la población. Pero ahora era distinto.

Ricardo suponía que al ciudadano medio no le resultaba difícil culpar a los gitanos, un pueblo que por un motivo u oro nunca había terminado de integrarse en la sociedad. Ni entre muggles ni entre brujos. Cuando llegaron a la Península, con sus tradiciones y su forma de hacer magia, miembros de las diversas tradiciones mágicas les ofrecieron formar parte de su comunidad, compartiendo conocimientos ancestrales como llevaban siglos haciéndolo entre ellos. Fueron rechazados y la desconfianza mutua se fue haciendo más y más grande hasta aquel momento concreto, cuando parecía que todo estaba a punto de explotar.

Ricardo no podía decir que su experiencia con los gitanos fuese demasiado positiva. Recordó a aquel joven que conoció en prisión tanto tiempo atrás y que tomó una mala decisión tras otra. Andrés. Claro que su estupidez innata poco tenía que ver con su etnia. Posiblemente, de haber nacido en el seno de la familia hispanii más tradicional hubiera resultado igual de bobo. Por lo demás, nunca había tenido ocasión de relacionarse con ellos. Los brujos gitanos aún constituían una sociedad herética en la que resultaba difícil adentrarse. En la que de hecho nadie quería adentrarse. Ricardo apenas pensaba en ellos, no le preocupaban en absoluto, pero lo que Torres proponía era un crimen. Una barbarie digna de pasar a los libros de historia como la peor ignominia de la historia hispanii.

Y eso que contaban con algunos episodios la mar de grotescos.

—La gente no le va a hacer caso –Murmuró Julia con voz dubitativa—. Hasta el más necio sabe que quitarle la magia a un brujo es horrible, como si los pusieran a todos en fila y les aplicaran una maldición imperdonable.

—Ahora mismo todo el mundo está muy enfadado. En caliente no somos capaces de pensar con claridad. Hace falta que alguien alce la voz y nos devuelva a todos la cordura.

Julia giró la cara para mirarle y Ricardo no pudo responder a su pregunta. No en ese instante.

—¿Quién?

* * *

 **4**

 **El negociador**

—Hola, abuelo.

Pero qué bien le sentaban los trajes al chiquillo. Ricardo estrechó entre sus brazos al nieto y pensó que Richi necesitaba ponerse en manos de sus hermanos mayores. Estaba empezando a echar barriga. Claro que por otro lado también parecía necesitar un poco de descanso porque tenía unas ojeras tremendas.

—No tienes buena cara. ¿Estás enfermo?

—¡Qué va! —Richi hizo un gesto con la mano y tomó asiento. Desde allí podía ver perfectamente el jardín en el que tantas veces jugó de niño—. Estoy un poco liado con el trabajo, sólo eso.

—Si quieres que te eche un cable con Torres, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Puso esa cara de hombre peligroso que siempre hacía reír a carcajadas a Darío pero que a Richi sólo le provocaba expresiones de casi espanto. El chico (que en realidad ya estaba hecho todo un hombre aunque para Ricardo nunca lo sería), se aflojó un poco el nudo de la corbata y se removió en busca de una postura más cómoda.

—Es un incordio pero creo que puedo apañármelas con él -Hizo una pausa, como si no supiera si seguir hablando o no-. Además, casi agradezco que ande diciendo bobadas por ahí.

—¿Y eso?

Richi carraspeó, miró a su alrededor y se dispuso a hacerle una confidencia al abuelo. Sabía que podía fiarse de él. Lo que iba a contarle sólo lo sabían Claudia y dos de sus colaboradores más cercanos.

—Estoy metido en algo.

Si Ricardo hubiera dicho algo similar en el pasado, más le hubiera valido a cualquiera que le escuchara echarse a temblar. Por suerte, el nieto era muy distinto.

—No me digas.

—No quiero celebrarlo antes de tiempo pero creo que he encontrado una solución para todo este lío. Estoy negociando con los gitanos.

¡Oh, sí! Ricardo Vallejo también negoció con ellos en su día. Casi se le escapa una carcajada porque muchos años atrás le había dicho las mismas palabras a Lorenzo Salcedo. Sílaba por sílaba, vamos.

—¿Qué negociáis exactamente?

Richi cambió de postura y se estiró la pata del pantalón. Sus ojos brillaron de tal forma que su abuelo se vio reflejado en ellos por primera vez. Sí, aunque pareciera mentira había mucho de Vallejo en ese chico.

—He estado hablando con los siete jefes de los principales clanes gitanos de la Federación. Todos ellos son conscientes de que se están jugando su futuro. Saben que esos dos brujos cometieron un gran error que nos ha perjudicado a todos y, aunque a regañadientes, están dispuestos a enmendarlo. Aunque han señalado de forma bastante acertada que en realidad no son responsables de lo ocurrido.

Ricardo asintió y siguió escuchando. De pronto, Richi le pareció menos nieto y más político.

—El hecho de mantenerse alejados del resto de la comunidad mágica, ignorando en buena medida las leyes que rigen la Federación, ha sido un factor muy importante para que esos dos hombres hicieran lo que hicieron. Eso lo admiten, aunque encuentran muy injustas las decisiones que desde el Ministerio se han tomado últimamente.

—Porque lo son —Ricardo se cruzó de brazos—. Poner hechizos localizadores a todos los miembros de su comunidad, controlar sus cuentas bancarias a fin de obligarles a costear parte de la sanción internacional.

—No tienes que explicármelo, abuelo —Richi le dedicó una sonrisa que parecía algo condescendiente—. El Ministro se ha pasado de la raya, aunque no me extraña que lo haya hecho. Es un hombre que cede fácilmente ante la presión y Torres y los suyos han estado ejerciendo demasiada últimamente.

Habían estado tan ocupados dándole la tabarra a ese pobre imbécil que habían perdido de vista a sus auténticos oponentes políticos. Ricardo sonrió al comprenderlo y siguió escuchando.

—Como cualquier persona, lo único que ellos quieren ahora mismo es que sus vidas vuelvan a la normalidad. Yo estoy dispuesto a ofrecerles dicha normalidad a cambio de un pequeño sacrificio —Richi volvió a sonreír—. Tienen que olvidarse de su hermetismo y colaborar con nosotros para hacer que la comunidad mágica de la Federación sea cada día más próspera.

—¿Están dispuestos a ceder?

—Aún no he obtenido una respuesta de todos los jefes. Quieren consultarlo con sus respectivos clanes antes de tomar una decisión pero tres de ellos ya me han dicho que sí. No parecían muy contentos pero creo que incluso ellos se dan cuenta de que es lo mejor para todos. Incluso están dispuestos a formar parte de la Casa de las Tradiciones.

Mientras escuchaba su relato, Ricardo pensó que eso sería lo más difícil de todo. Los gitanos siempre habían sido muy celosos de sus hechizos y pociones y solían presumir de sus talentos innatos para la adivinación. Su forma de hacer magia era particular y seguramente fascinante y mostrarse dispuestos a compartir aunque fuera una pequeña parte de todo aquello debía suponerles algo más que un pequeño sacrificio.

—No estarás tensando demasiado la cuerda —Comentó, aunque en el fondo sabía que no hacía falta.

—Para nada —Richi consultó la hora e interrumpió lo que fuera que quisiera decir a continuación—. Debo marcharme.

—Pero si ni siquiera he podido ofrecerte un poco del hidromiel que me han traído de Alemania.

—Tengo una reunión dentro de media hora y tengo que prepararme –Richi se puso en pie y, sí, esa vez sí que pareció de nuevo un niño—. Deséame suerte.

No la iba a necesitar.

—Suerte, hijo.

* * *

 **5**

 **El acuerdo**

Era un acto plenamente simbólico pero Ricardo Vallejo lo estaba disfrutando enormemente. Justo en el centro del patio de la Casa de las Tradiciones, frente a una mesita de aspecto desvencijado que algunos aseguraban perteneció al mismísimo Rey Salomón, los siente máximos representantes de la magia calé intercambiaron sus Libros de Ensalmos con los máximos representantes de las distintas Tradiciones mágicas de la Federación.

Lo que podía haber terminado en actos horrendos se convirtió en un pacto de unidad que posiblemente marcaría un hito en la Historia de la magia hispanii. Un par de filas más adelante, su nieto Ricardo disfrutaba de la victoria mientras intercambia miradas cómplices con su flamante y orgullosísima esposa. A su alrededor, una buena parte del clan Vallejo disfrutaba del éxito del que tal vez fuera su miembro más difícil de tratar.

A la izquierda, con la cara roja y los puños blancos, Amancio Torres aún intentaba comprender en qué se había equivocado. No era difícil suponer que su nieto se acababa de ganar un enemigo que estaría ahí para él durante el resto de sus días. Ricardo sonrió y se dijo que estaba disfrutando demasiado al ver la expresión furiosa de aquel tipo.

—Ese es su Libro de las Profecías —Julia habló en voz baja. Estaba emocionadísima—. Ya sabes que entre los gitanos siempre ha habido grandes videntes. Dicen que todas sus predicciones están escritas ahí. Y que nunca se equivocan.

A Ricardo le hubiera encantando echarle el guante a ese libro. Sabía de buena tinta que lo que se decía sobre la magia calé y la adivinación era real. Cuando aquella vidente le dijo que sus descendientes salvarían a los gitanos no se lo había creído. De hecho, durante décadas apenas se había acordado de aquel incidente. Hasta ahora que se hacía realidad.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
